1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, and more particularly to a paper conveyer for conveying paper sheets through a sheet carrier path within an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is the common practice to use a pair of rollers, namely, a paper conveying roller and a pinch roller, to convey paper sheets onto a guide plate that forms a part of a paper carrier path within an image recording apparatus. The guide plate is arranged in a spaced parallel relationship with respect to a recording head. The rollers rotate in opposite directions to catch the leading edge of paper sheet and urge the sheet against the guide plate. It is indispensable to urge paper against the guide plate to keep it extending flatly over the surface of the guide plate, thus insuring high quality forming of an image onto the paper. To accomplish this mission, it is known to arrange an axis of rotation of the pinch roller as displaced from a plane, including an axis of rotation of the conveying roller, normal to a paper feeding direction. The pinch roller axis is displaced from the normal plane in such a direction as to urge paper against the guide plate. If an amount of such displacement is increased sufficiently, the rollers fail to catch paper sheet in a satisfactory manner.
An object of the present invention is to provide a solution to this problem.